Fluid containers made from flexible plastic envelopes are well-known in the prior art, and are exemplified in the patent to Navarrete-Kindelan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,420. The Kindelan patent exemplifies the problems encountered in prior art fluid containers. The Kindelan '420 patent discloses a container in which individual cells communicate with other individual cells within the container on all sides of the cell. In such a container, should an individual cell be torn from the whole container, the individual cell would be breached along both its sides and its ends, due to the tearing of the cell. Such a cell would not serve to neatly contain food held within the cell, since the food would leak through the sides of the cell which was breached during the tearing and detachment of the cell. Alternatively, the Kindelan '420 patent discloses a fluid container flexible envelope in which individual cells can be torn from the container without breaching the walls of the cell. However, in this embodiment, dispensing the contents of a detached cell requires the additional step of breaching the walls of the cell after tearing the cell away from the container.
Thus, the prior art has taught that a flexible plastic container may be made to form a plurality of cells which can be individually torn away from the container. However, such containers either do not permit immediate dispensing from the cell upon detachment, or do not provide a cell which is sufficiently intact upon detachment to neatly contain food held within the cell. Furthermore, the prior art taught that if a provision is made for tearing away the individual cells of the container intact, there will be no communication between the cells in the container, nor will it be possible to dispense the contents of the cell without performing an additional step of breaching the walls of the cell.